Cuento de Navidad Adaptado por: Marly nee
by Marly nee
Summary: El legendario cuento de navidad a mi estilo. Tres fantasmas visitan a un incrédulo Vegeta la noche de Navidad. :
1. Chapter 1

Era vísperas de la Navidad, corría el año 770 de la Era del Dragón, en Capsule Corp. todos, bueno, casi todos, se preparaban a recibir la Navidad, las navidades se habían vuelto más alegres para los Briefs desde la llegada de su miembro más reciente, Trunks, quien ya tenía 6 años.

Ese año habían decidido invitar a toda la familia a pasar la velada navideña, eso de "toda" la familia era algo que a Vegeta aún no le cuadraba, como un príncipe saiyajín podía considerar como familia a la mujer de un saiyajín de clase baja que encima era su eterno rival y que había tenido la tonta idea de matarse, al fin y al cabo, por gusto, algo que Vegeta no entendía aún, junto con ella sus dos hijos, el mocoso llorón que ya entraba en la adolescencia al que conoció hace ya muchos años atrás y un mocoso tanto más latoso aún que acababa de cumplir los 5 años y al que tenía que aguantar más que a los otros porque era "el mejor amigo de su hijo", cosa que tampoco entendía, ni de como podía su primogénito Trunks tener cualquier tipo de contacto con gente de tan bajo nivel y encima hijo de Kakarotto, ni mucho menos entendía eso de lo de "mejor amigo", porque nunca lo había tenido, ni creía necesitarlo, aunque relamente no entendía bien de lo que se trataba.

Aparte de ellos, venían quienes aún peor, no tenían ni una sola gota de sangre saiya, ese tal Krillin y la muñeca de lata con la que se había casado y la cría de pocos meses de nacida, la sola idea de escuchar llantos de niños lo sacaba de quisio.

Además debía soportar al viejo ridículo que "dicen" fue maestro de Artes Marciales de Kakarotto y aquellos "insectos" que lo suelen acompañar, al ex-novio de SU Mujer y al Nameku, eso si no se les había ocurrido invitar a alguien más, aunque de Bulma y de sus padres se podía esperar cualquier cosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta se había sumido en la más grande depresión desde hace ya seis años, si antes casi ni le interesaba su mujer y su hijo, ahora menos. Lo único que realmente le había importado era ser el legendario Súper Saiyajín, ser el más fuerte en toda la Galaxia y vencer de una vez por todas al inútil de Kakarotto, pero él murió, murió y tan tontamente que Vegeta no hacía sino sentir muchísima más rabia de la que sentió por Kakarotto en vida. "Ese gusano, me ha causado las dos más grande humillaciones de mi vida: Primero me supera en poder a mí, que soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajíns, y después se le ocurre morirse. Prefierió perder su vida tan ridículamente que pelear conmigo". Eso era lo que constantemente se repetía Vegeta, no podía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza y ese pensamiento lo había deprimido y ensimismado durante cinco años, alejándose aún más de su familia. Claro, cómo es lógico el Príncipe de los Saiyajíns no podía permitirse creer que estaba deprimido, pero no era precisamente por la muerte de Gokú, o mejor dicho, de Kakarotto, allí había algo más, algo, por lo que Vegeta había perdido el interés por pelear y no sólo hablo de peleas de golpes y demás, NO, sino que había terminado por no tener interés por pelear por su propia vida, a veces sentía que era mejor acabar con todo, con todos, con el planeta entero de una vez y por todas, no se daba cuenta de la vida que florecía a su alrededor, ni la sonrisa de su hijo lo conmovía, era un verdadero muerto en vida que deambulaba por los pasillos de la mansión de los Briefs.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo de la Navidad, era algo que a Vegeta le tenía sin cuidado porque no lo entendía, pero este año era distinto, no era algo que simplemente no le importase, sino era algo que empezaba a aborrecer, no quería soportar la idea de toda esa gente que iban según él tan sólo por sacar su provecho, tan sólo por comer y beber, y a ver que les regalaba Bulma, y que lo único que iban era a hacer la situación más vulgar y embarazosa que las Navidades pasadas que las habían pasado sólos los Briefs, Trunks y él.

¡Bulma, necesito mi auto, voy a salir!, ¡Me vas a comprar mi regalo, Papá!, ¡Que te compre tus regalos Satán Claus...o perdón quisé decir Santa Claus!- dijo Vegeta en tono sarcástico al pequeño Trunks. ¡Hey Vegeta nada de auto, o no recuerdas que ayer lo trajiste con el motor completamnete inservible!- dijo Bulma, ¡Y qué aún no lo han reparado!- dijo Vegeta furioso. ¡Pero si hoy por la noche es Navidad, como se te ocurre, nadie trabaja hoy aquí!-respondió Bulma visiblemente alterada, ¡Y qué con eso, no me digas que encima que dijiste que les pagarías doble por la Navidad, encima no trabajan!-dijo Vegeta. ¡Esa es su bonificación por Navidad, es por ley, además se lo merecen, trabajan duro todo el año!- respondió Bulma. ¡ENTONCES REPARA MI AUTO TÚ!-gritó Vegeta. ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO, TENGO MIL COSAS POR HACER AÚN Y DENTRO DE POCO LLEGARÁN NUESTROS AMIGOS!-gritó Bulma. ¡TUS AMIGOS QUERRÁS DECIR...YO NO NECESITO AMIGOS. ENTONCES, DAME TU COCHE!-gritó Vegeta. ¡PIDE "POR FAVOR" POR LO MENOS, AUNQUE IGUAL NO PUEDO TENGO QUE IR A HACER UNAS COMPRAS, COMO SABES MIS PAPÁS ESTÁN VISITANDO A UNOS AMIGOS ASÍ QUE NO ESTÁ SU AUTO Y CREO QUE SI QUIERES SALIR DEBERÁS IR VOLANDO PORQUE NO HAY NINGÚN VEHÍCULO DISPONIBLE, LA NAVE SE LA PRESTÉ A YAMCHA PARA QUE VAYA A RECOGER A LOS DEMÁS, ASÍ QUE NO TE VA A QUEDAR MÁS QUE QUEDARTE O VOLAR!-dijo Bulma en voz alta y prácticamente sin respirar.

Vegeta quería cualquier cosa menos tener que volar, no lo había hecho muy a menudo desde el fin del juego de Cell hace ya cinco años, por una extraña sensación que había tenido durante todo el día no quería ir volando, pero necesitaba salir, se estaba ahogando en esa casa que tan sólo "apestaba" a Navidad.

Según Vegeta toda la ciudad "apestaba" a Navidad, es por eso que decidió salir de la ciudad, para su suerte mientras él salía caminando de Capsule Corp. llegaban sus suegros, quienes amablemente y sin que él se los pidiera le ofrecieron su aircar.

Vegeta arrancó el auto y voló hacia las afueras de la ciudad, hacia la playa, no sabía porqué pero ese mar le hacia sentir algo especial, sobre todo cuando era de noche como ahora, que prácticamente estaba todo oscuro. Como le gustaba la oscuridad, se sentía identificado con ella y más seguro que cuando había luz. Pensaba que la claridad era para los cobardes y para las mujeres, no para él.

La noche avanzaba y Vegeta estaba pensando muy seriamente en quedarse ahí hasta la mañana siguiente, para que regresar a Capsule Corp. esa noche iba a ser tan embarazosa y vulgar, llena de ruido, Agg! pensaba Vegeta, simplemente no le encontraba sentido a celebrar la Navidad, "Al menos no soy un hipocrita"- Vegeta se decía, simplemente le parecía eso "pura" hipocrecia, porque no lograba concordar lo que ellos decían celebrar con la manera como lo celebraban. Bulma le había contado acerca de Jesús y de lo que había hecho por toda la Humanidad, desde la primera Navidad que pasaron juntos, pero lo único que dijo fue: "Yo no soy humano", y Bulma no había sabido que responderle, no porque no lo supiera sino porque no sabía como expresarlo en palabras, eso la hacía sentir muy impotente pero Vegeta no se daba cuenta de ello.

"Y además Bulma nunca quiere tener sexo esta noche" pensaba Vegeta y añadía un motivo más para no regresar a casa.

La noche estaba muy oscura, hacía frío, era invierno y el viento soplaba fuerte, el cielo estaba cerrado, no había ni luna ni estrellas. A Vegeta le gustaban las estrellas, era un gusto secreto, que él mismo tomaba como una debilidad, le recordaban su infancia en su planeta natal, recordaba que las veía sentado en el regazo de su madre cuando a penas era un bebé, ese era el único recuerdo agradable que tenía de tan desgarradora infancia, al poco tiempo su madre murió, su padre se volvió más cruel y distante, y luego también moriría, sería destruido al igual que su planeta por Freezer.

Vegeta recordó que la primera noche que pasó con Bulma, el cielo también estaba estrellado, sonrió, ese era otro de los pocos buenos recuerdos que tenía, pero para él eran minutos de debilidad, le agradaban sí, pero prefería la sangre, aunque cuando pasaba las noches en los brazos de Bulma creía que bien valía la pena cambiar una inmensa y cruel batalla, por permanecer un minuto más a su lado, el tiempo con ella parecía escapársele de las manos. Con lo de su madre le pasaba igual, hubiese cambiado cualquiera de sus batallas por pasar un minuto más con ella. Aunque al instante siguiente apartara esos pensamientos de su mente, los creía debilidades, algo indigno de un príncipe sanguinario como él.

En ese instante, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, pensó que era un huracán, la noche estaba más oscura y el mar más bravo que nunca empezaba ya a ganarle terreno a la arena.

De pronto, una luz muy intensa apareció y por un momento cegó a Vegeta, de la nada surgieron cuatro figuras contra la reververación de la luz, cada una de ellas tenía una silueta diferente, pero no se les distinguía ni se le veía el rostro.Vegeta en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos se puso en posición de ataque, y estaba listo para comenzar a pelear, ya que sentía tres presencias poderosas cuando una de ellas, la menos poderosa dió un paso adelante y lo llamó por su nombre: ¡Vegeta!, ahora lo podía ver, era su padre, estaba envejecido y estaba como triste, Vegeta nunca lo había visto así, ni cuando murió su madre.

"¡Qué demonios haces TÚ aquí, si estás muerto!"- dijo Vegeta en cuanto se repuso de la sorpresa. "Es cierto, estoy muerto, y he venido aquí desde lo más profundo del infierno para decirte que te arrepientas, que cambies de vida, no sabes lo que es eso, sé que ya has muerto, pero no llegaste al verdadero infierno, tan sólo a la primera instancia de él, cuando el tiempo pasa te mandan más y más abajo y el sufrimiento es tremendo ahí abajo, ni un súper saiyajín como tú podría soportar tanto. Si yo pudiera volver a la vida hubiese cambiado de actitud nunca hubiese maltratado a tu madre, trataría de ser un mejor padre para tí, pero eso ya no tiene remedio ya, lo único es que no deseo para tí lo mismo, tú tienes una linda familia, me han dicho que tienes una mujer y un hijo, tienes que cambiar, por tí y claro también por tu familia"- dijo el Rey Vegeta. "Quienes son esas personas que te acompañan, tienen una presencia poderosa"- dijo Vegeta, "Ellos me sacaron del infierno y me dijeron lo de tu familia, me pidieron que te contara lo que estoy sufriendo en el infierno, son unos espíritus que tienen que ver con algo que llaman: Navidad, lo único que sé es que te vine a visitar porque hoy dicen que es eso de la Navidad y tú no quieres celebrarla con tu familia o algo así, pero creo que lo mejor será que los escuches, me dicen que me tengo que ir. Adiós hijo, perdóname por todo", "¡PAPÁ!"- gritó Vegeta mientras veía desaparecer a su padre.


	4. Chapter 4

Ni bien había desaparecido el Rey Vegeta, una de las siluetas dió un paso adelante y dijo: "Soy el Espíritu de las Navidades Pasadas. Me llamo Gabriel, al igual que el ángel que anunció la primera Navidad, y he venido aquí para llevarte conmigo a que observes las Navidades de tu pasado". "¿Cómo que me llevarás al pasado?"-dijo Vegeta pero ni bien dijo eso Garbriel lo tomó del hombro y una luz los envolvió por unos segundos. Al irse la luz vió que estaba en su habitación, y aunque notó algo raro no sabía qué era exactamente, por un momento pensó que lo que el tal Gabriel había hecho era la teletransportación, la misma técnica que utilizaba Kakarotto pero de pronto algo ocurrió que le hizo darse cuenta de lo contrario: Bulma ingresó a su habitación llorando, llevaba el cabello largo y ondeado, y esa ropa, a Vegeta le era familiar esa ropa, era la misma ropa que Bulma traía puesta el día que la besó por primera vez, no había podido olvidar ese vestido color rosado, aún lo recordaba bien fue un día de primavera al aldo del jardín de las rosas de la Sra. Briefs, ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos durante esas semanas en que los señores Briefs habían estado de viaje. Vegeta no era de recordar bien ese tipo de cosas, pero ese vestido era especial, luego de aquella vez recordaba que Bulma se lo había puesto esa Navidad, esa fue la primera Navidad que pasaban juntos, por eso se había puesto el mismo vestido, eso le había dicho ella aquella vez, pero porqué Bulma llevaba ese vestido, hace muchos años que dejó de ponérselo, además Bulma llevaba el cabello corto desde hace mucho, pero como había hecho para que le creciera tan rápido, o será una peluca, mujer vulgar.

¡Shhhh! ¡Cállate y escucha Vegeta!- le dijo Gabriel interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Bulma yacía sobre su cama y estaba llorando desconsoladamente, en medio de su llanto, ella hablaba. "¡¿Por qué Dios, dime por qué Vegeta no entiende la Navidad?!; ¡Dijo que ni la Navidad ni este hijo suyo le importaban! ¡Pero aún así lo amo tanto! ¡Por favor Dios haz que un día él entienda la Navidad y que le demuestre amor a nuestro hijo que pronto nacerá!"-decía Bulma con la voz entrecortada, estaba triste y Vegeta pensaba que todo esto le parecía un juego de muy mal gusto, ¿cómo que hijo por nacer? ¿Bulma no le había dicho nada de que estaba nuevamente embarazada? Hasta donde él sabía ella se cuidaba porque no quería tener más hijos, además hace mucho ya que no hacían el amor, si ella estaba embarazada de seguro era de otro, Vegeta se iba avalanzar contra ella para matarla cuando de pronto Gabriel lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo, "¿Aún no has comprendido? Entonces mira un poco más"-le dijo. Vegeta no pensaba hacerle caso ya iba intentar safarse cuando la puerta se abrió, él mismo entraba por esa puerta, Vegeta miró estupefacto a Gabriel, ¿Cómo era eso posible?- se preguntaba. Cuando de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su propia voz. Se vió a sí mismo entrar raudamente a la habitación y avalanzarse hacia donde estaba Bulma, como un loco, ella le decía "No, no quiero, ahora no, es Navidad, además no me siento bien, márchate, vete a tu habitación", "¡Qué quieres que te ruegue para que te acuestes conmigo, qué te habrás creido humana. Pero ahora soy yo él que ya no quiere y no te aparezcas en mi habitación!". Vegeta salió tan raudamente como había entrado y Bulma siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Esto es el pasado! Claro, ahora recuerdo, esa tarde Bulma y yo estuvimos conversando sobre la Navidad y en la noche hubo una cena con sus padres, pero tuvieron una discusión en plena mesa, porque él había dicho que la Navidad apestaba y que ellos no eran más que unos ridículos, falsos e hipócritas.

La cena fue un fiasco total, Bulma se fue corriendo a su habitación y él la siguió poco después, él lo único que quería esa noche y para variar en aquella época era sexo. Pero pasó precisamente lo mismo que él acababa de presenciar.

"¡¿Por qué?!"-le preguntó a Gabriel. Ese es tu pasado, yo no lo puedo cambiar, vez como Bulma sufre, "Sí"-respondió Vegeta casi sin voz. Lo que había visto lo había afectado no sabía que ella había sufrido tanto en aquella época, pero no lo entendía del todo, y pronto volvió a ser el de siempre: "¿Y qué pretendes con todo esto?"- le preguntó a Gabriel.

"Yo no pretendo nada. Tan sólo cumplir con mi misión"-dijo Gabriel. "¿Y cuál es esa misión?"-replicó Vegeta. "Mostrarte tu pasado, ya te lo dije no"-respondió Gabriel. "¡¿Y con qué propósito?!"-refunfuñó Vegeta. "Eso es algo que tendrás que descubir por tí mismo"-respondió serenamente Gabriel."Rayos". "No sabía que al Príncipe de los Saiyajíns le interesase hacer tantas preguntas"-dijo Gabriel. "Quien te ha dicho que quiero hacer preguntas"-replicó furioso Vegeta. "Desde que parecí no haz parado de hacer preguntas-respondió Gabriel y continuó-Además sé que aún tienes muchas otras."¡¿Eh?!"-murmuró Vegeta intrigado ante esa afirmación."Preguntas como por ejemplo-continuó Gabriel- ¿Quién me mandó? y ¿Por qué te escogimos a tí?" (Vegeta se quedó mudo ante esto) "Bueno-prosiguió Gabriel- eso es muy fácil de responder: A mis hermanos y a mí nos envió DIOS, aquel que está por encima de todos los Kaios y de todos los otros habitantes del Universo, de este Mundo y del Otro Mundo. Y porqué a tí, muy sencillo porque tú desconoces el significado de la Navidad, la fiesta tan importante que tu familia como muchas otras familias de este planeta celebran hoy"-dijo Gabriel. "Claro que sé lo que significa Navidad, Bulma me lo contó me dijo de como Jesús nació en un lugar llamado Belén, y ella mencionó algo de ese DIOS dijo que Jesús era su forma humana"-respondió Vegeta más tranquilo ya. "Mmm. Veo que aún no estás entendiendo. Ya que no es ese DIOS sino el ÚNICO DIOS que existe, el ÚNICO Y EL VERDADERO-eso es lo primero que debes entender y eso es algo que puedo decirte, hay algo más que puedo decirte la Navidad va más allá de recordar a Jesús naciendo en Belén, la verdadera Navidad es que Jesús nazca en nuestros corazones y eso sólo se logra de una única forma- y eso es algo que no te puedo decir- ya que es algo que debes descubir por tí mismo- Yo sólo estoy aquí para mostrate imágenes de tu pasado y todavía tenemos mucho que ver"-dijo Gabriel. "Es que acaso aún hay más-dijo Vegeta confundido- Porque me gustaría que me dejes aquí necesito saber que va a pasar con Bulma. Necesito disculparme con ella"-dijo Vegeta."Pensé que nunca pedías perdón, creo que mi visita está haciendo sus primeros efectos, pero bueno tenemos que continuar, lo que pasó después de aquí lo sabes muy bien y ni tú ni yo podemos cambiar lo que hiciste bajo tu libre albeldrío. Tan sólo debes asumir las consecuencias, sean estas agradables o no, así que ya vamos a conitnuar que pronto acabará mi visita"-concluyó Gabriel. "Pero..."-Vegeta ni bien iba a responder cuando ya había cambiado de lugar nuevamente, ahora estaban en la sala, había un Gran Nacimiento y Gran Árbol Navideño, que era algo usual en todas las Navidades en casa de los Briefs. De pronto la puerta se abrió ingresaron Bulma con Trunks, el cual no debía tener más de 3 años. "Es acaso la Navidad de tres años atrás"-preguntó perplejo Vegeta. "Veo que aún recuerdas bien lo que pasó hace tres años atrás -respondió Gabriel y continuó- pero porquee esa cara, le tienes miedo a tus propios recuerdos. El pasado no te va alcanzar, no alcanza a nadie tan sólo nos enseña"-dijo Gabriel. "¿Y qué nos enseña? Yo no le temo a mi pasado sólo que no entiendo que ganas mostrándome esto"-dijo Vegeta. "Precisamente lo que te decía, no gano nada, es mi misión aquí, te lo muestro para que aprendas de él, pero mejor sigue viendo para que comprendas lo que trato de decirte"-concluyó Gabriel.

Bulma y Trunks se habían puesto a rezar ante el Nacimiento luego de lo cual Bulma abrazó y besó a su hijo, Trunks comenzó a preguntar por Vegeta y Bulma le esquivó la respuesta ofreciéndole los regalos que había preparado para su hijo con tanto amor, allí debajo del árbol también se encontraban los regalos que los Señores Briefs le habían dejado a su familia. Ese fin de año lo pasaron fuera de la ciudad como una Segunda Luna de Miel, en Capsule Corp. Bulma y Trunks habían estado esperando a Vegeta durante las últimas dos semanas pero él no se había aperecido ni siquiera esa noche que era Navidad y que es tan importante para los niños. Bulma estaba triste y decepcionada por dentro pero no quería que su pequeño hijo lo notara así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreir. Luego, mientras abrían los regalos, Trunks volvió a preguntar por su papá. ¿Mami a que hora viene Papi?, le decía Trunks. Ya en cualquier momento llega no te preocupes, le decía Bulma sin creer lo que ella misma decía, aunque sólo Dios sabía cuánto hubiese querido que eso fuera cierto. Mientras su hijo se abrazaba a su regazo, el rostro de Bulma era surcado por una lágrima.

La luz envolvió de nuevo al Espíritu de las Navidades Pasadas y a Vegeta quien obsevaba todo con una cara que empezaba a perder su dureza habitual. Aparecieron en el cuarto de Trunks. De pronto se abrió la puerta y se prendieron las luces, al parecer era la misma noche, Bulma ingresó con Trunks en brazos. "Se quedó dormido esperándote"-dijo de protno Gabriel. "¿A mí?"-respondió entre emocionado y sorprendido Vegeta. "¿A quién más sino?. Sabes bien que aquella Navidad nunca llegaste, ni esa noche ni la siguiente"-dijo Gabriel. "Sí, lo sé"-respondió Vegeta. "Quieres que te recuerde que pasó luego"-dijo Gabriel. "No, lo sé muy bien"- respondió Vegeta.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo que había pasado era simple Vegeta cuando apareció de nuevo en casa días después de aquella noche tuvo que enfrentarse ante la rabia y el dolor de Bulma, más que la rabia de haber sido "plantada", estaba el dolor que sentía como madre al ver que el padre de su hijo, el hombre al que ella le había dado todo lo que no le había dado a ningún otro, y no hablo de bienes materiales, sino de, bueno ustedes saben de todo lo que se da cuando se ama a alguien. Pero bueno, aquella fue una pelea como nunca antes la habían tenido. Bulma le prohibió volver a buscarla, lo sacó de su recámara, acabó cualquier tipo de relación que hubiesen tenido. "Lo único que no te puedo negar es que veas a tu hijo y no lo hago por tí sino por él, puedes verlo cuando quieras"-le había dicho Bulma aquella vez. Vegeta había tomado la nave que antes había usado como cápsula de gravedad para sus entrenamientos y se fué de Capsule Corp. hacia unas montañas a las afueras de la ciudad. Cierto día, luego de mucho tiempo después Vegeta había regresado a ver a Trunks, lo encontró jugando en el patio de Capsule Corp., era un hermoso día de primavera, conversó un poco con él de temas intracendentes y lo vió jugar. Trunks estaba muy feliz con el regreso de su padre, esa vez Bulma los vió desde una ventana. Al caer la tarde Vegeta se marchó no sin decirle a Trunks que iba a regresar al día siguiente, y así fue, todas las tardes desde ese día de primavera hasta comienzos del invierno.

Trunks salió ese día como de costumbre al patio a esperar a su padre, pero esta vez Vegeta se retrasó un poco más de lo previsto. Trunks había salido con su ropa para la nieve, ese día había caido la primera nevada del invierno. Trunks pensaba jugar con la nieve y hacer muñecos de nieve. Había comenzado a hacer uno cuando llegó su papá. Llegó en la Nave como lo hacía todos los días desde que regresó a ver a Trunks. Ese día a pesar del retraso de Vegeta y de la nieve Trunks se divirtió mucho. De pronto Bulma salió de la casa, era la primera vez que Vegeta la veía desde el día de la pelea. Estaba muy hermosa en su traje de invierno, llevaba el cabello corto ahora, "Te ves muy bien con el cabello corto", fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Vegeta. "Gracias"-respondió Bulma algo sonrojada porque nunca había recibido ni esperado un comentario así de parte de Vegeta, ni en la época en la que vivían juntos. Bulma les había llevado chocolate caliente, para que no sintieran tanto el frío. Los tres se sentaron a tomarlo en la mesa del patio que había sido limpiada luego de la tormenta de nieve para que Vegeta se siente a ver a Trunks como todas las tardes.

¿Por qué no entran a la casa, hace frío aquí?-les dijo Bulma cuando ya se retiraba.

"No, ya es tarde es mejor que me vaya. Mañana vuelvo, Trunks"-dijo Vegeta.

"OK"-dijeron Bulma y Trunks al unísono.

Vegeta subió a su nave mientras Trunks y Bulma se dirigían la interior de la casa. Pero la Nave no arrancó. Bulma y Trunks regresaron y vieron como Vegeta salía de la Nave.

"No arranca"-dijo Vegeta. "A ver"- dijo Bulma, y se acercó al panel externo de la Nave. "Mmm, me lo temía, la nave se quedó sin energía y tal vez necesite un mantenimiento-dijo Bulma-Y bueno, recargarla tomará por lo menos un día entero, así que lo mejor será que te quedes esta noche y mañana la recargaré temprano, ahora ya está oscureciendo y hace frío" -concluyó Bulma.

"Está bien. Me quedo en la Nave y mañana la recargas"-respondió Vegeta. "Aquí, pero hace frío Vegeta, ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes?" -le preguntó Bulma. "NO, aquí estaré bien"-contestó secamente Vegeta. "OK como prefieras" -le dijo Bulma. "Pero Papá..." -dijo Trunks. "Ni una palabra más Trunks" -dijo Vegeta.

Esa noche Trunks le llevó la cena a su papá a la nave, ni bien se acercó Vegeta salió de la Nave recibió la comida y se metió a la Nave.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Bulma fue hacia la Nave con el propósito de repararla, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno, Vegeta la estaba esperando ya en las escalinatas de la Nave.

"Toma"-le dijo Bulma mientras le alcanzaba el desayuno.

"Gracias"-le dijo él.

Bulma sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía Vegeta le había dicho "Gracias" eso era más de lo que ella esperaba. Ella se sentó en una grada de la escalinata cerca de él, había un silencio incómodo que no sabían como romper, hasta que él terminó de comer.

"Bueno ahora sí voy a conectar la nave con el generador de energía para recargarla"-dijo Bulma. Al rato la Nave estaba siendo recargada.

Vegeta seguía sentado en la escalianta de la Nave. "Necesito ver el interior de la Nave para estar segura de que no hay ninguna otra falla, además ha estado nevando ayer, tal vez algún sensor se daño, así que tengo que entrar, claro si a tí no te molesta"-dijo Bulma con voz muy calmada.

"Mmm, claro que no, aunque no creo que te guste como está el interior de la Nave" -dijo Vegeta.

"Me imagino"-dijo Bulma.

Efectivamente, el interior de la Nave estaba casi todo destrozado, en un lado había una colchoneta con unas sábanas, más allá estaba una refrigeradora pequeña, había basura acumulada en el cesto, había ropa sucia en otro. "Mmm. Bueno creo que hay más trabajo por hacer aquí que el que esperaba"-dijo risueña Bulma. "Oh no tú no tienes que hacer la limpieza, sólo es que no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada"-dijo Vegeta. "Mmm. Por eso es que no querías que ni Trunks ni yo entremos"-dijo Bulma. "Bueno..."-dijo Vegeta (Sonrojado).

Permanecieron buen rato en silencio, él observaba mientras ella trabajaba arreglando esto y aquello. Después de un buen rato ella rompió el hielo y dijo: "¿Por qué no aprovechas y te vas a dar un baño a la casa? Dejaste algo de ropa puedes cambiarte ya sabes donde está todo"-dijo Bulma. "¿Crees que me hace falta el baño, cierto?"-dijo Vegeta. "Bueno, no quise decir eso precisamente..."-respondió Bulma. "Lo sé- dijo Vegeta. Está bien tomaré el baño" "Luego llenaré el tanque de agua para que tengas agua aquí"-dijo Bulma. "Sí lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo de ir a algún rio a llenarlo"- dijo Vegeta. "NO es necesario que vayas a ningún río cuando vienes a ver a Trunks puedes llenarlo aquí"- le dijo Bulma. "OK"- respondió Vegeta. "Hey, no olvides llevarte tu ropa sucia puedes ponerla en la lavadora o déjala donde ya sabes y luego la meto en la lavadora y te la doy"-le dijo Bulma. Vegeta cogió la ropa que encontró cerca la tomó y se dirigió a la casa, cuanto añoraba caminar por esos pasillos, pero no se explicaba el porqué tan sólo era una sensación extraña.


	6. Chapter 6

"¿Después de todo no todas tus Navidades fueron tristes?"- dijo Gabriel en cuanto aparecieron de nuevo en otro lugar, esta vez era la Nave en la que Vegeta había vivido desde que se fue de la casa.

Luego de aquella vez que Bulma reparó su Nave, Vegeta iba cada vez más temprano a la casa, incluso cierta vez llevo unas flores que encontró entre la nieve, eso le había llamado la atención y sacó unas cuantas con mucho cuidado para mostrárselas a Bulma. Pronto terminó por quedarse en el patio de la casa, a pedido de Trunks y de Bulma.

Días antes de la Navidad de ese año Bulma fue a buscar a Vegeta para preguntarle su opinión acerca del mejor regalo que le podrían dar a Trunks. Vegeta la esperaba en las escalinatas de la Nave. Luego de una corta y amena charla Vegeta se le quedó mirando fijamente a Bulma, ella le preguntó que qué hacía y él se le acercó. Esa noche Bulma durmió en la Nave.

"Lo que pasó anoche lo debes saber mejor que yo, ¿verdad?"-le dijo Gabriel a Vegeta. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia"-le respondió Vegeta. "Shh. Claro que no, pero mejor no hagas bulla, puedes despertar a Bulma, es mejor que vayamos a otra parte"-le respondió Gabriel.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer estaban en el comedor, Trunks, Vegeta y los Sres. Briefs disfrutaban de una amena charla y tanto sus suegros como su hijo estaban feliz que Vegeta vaya a pasar esas Navidades en casa. Luego de unos instantes ingresaría Bulma muy alegre. "Bueno, mejor nos adelantamos algo más en el tiempo hasta la Navidad de ese año, dentro de un par de días"- dijo Gabriel. Cuando volvieron a aparecer estaban en la sala compartiendo lindos momentos familiares, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma y sus papás. "Te das cuenta Vegeta lo sencillo que es hacer feliz a la gente"-le dijo Garbriel. Vegeta lo miró con cara de que quería preguntarle algo y de pronto esa claridad los envolvió de nuevo, cuando se dió cuenta Vegeta estaba echado sobre la arena de la playa.

"¿Qué día es? ¿De qué año?"- se preguntaba Vegeta, de pronto escuchó la voz de Gabriel que le decía "Adiós, mi turno se ha terminado Vegeta, espero que mi visita te haya servido de algo". "¡Espera, Gabriel...!-alcanzó a gritar Vegeta pero era tarde ya Gabriel se había marchado.


	7. Chapter 7

Una risa muy alegre se escuchó de pronto: ¡Jajaja! ¡Vegeta!¡Vamos que no tengo mucho tiempo!- dijo una voz. ¿Quien eres tú?- preguntó Vegeta más que fastidiado y aún confundido. "¿Quien crees tú?"- dijo la voz divertida. "No estoy de humor para bromas"- refunfuñó Vegeta algo confundido por todo lo sucedido.

De pronto una de las siluetas que áun quedaban avanzó y Vegeta pudo ver su rostro, era una joven muy bella, casi una niña, de ojos muy grandes y vivaces que por una razón desconocida le recordaba a alguien.

"Me llamo Mel, como podrás imaginarte yo soy el Espíritu de las Navidades Presentes"- dijo la joven, Vegeta quedó estupefacto, por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, "Ven Vegeta, vamos, mi vida es corta y tenemos mucho que ver antes que me marche"- le dijo Mel. "¿Por qué dices que tu vida es corta?"- le preguntó Vegeta, "Jajaja, eso es fácil, porque yo soy el Espíritu de las Navidades Presentes y mi vida dura tan sólo una noche, la noche de esta Navidad -dijo Mel- así que mejor vamos a donde tenemos que ir de una vez, ya que no tengo una vida tan larga y tengo una misión que cumplir". "¿Una misión que cumplir?"- le preguntó Vegeta. "Bah! Mi hermano Gabriel tenía razón al decir que estás muy preguntón, jajaja -dijo Mel y prosiguió- ¿qué acaso no tú no sabes que todos tenemos una misión en esta vida, un propósito por el cual vivir e incluso morir?, por lo que me contaron de tí pensé que lo sabías, bueno, creo que ya me adelanté, ups, creo que hable de más, claro que aún no lo entiendes por eso me mandaron aquí"- dijo Mel. "¡RAYOS YA ME HARTÉ DE TODO ESTO, AHORA MISMO ME VAS A DECIR QUE COSA SE TRAEN UDS. CUAL ES EL PROPÓSITO DE ESTE JUEGUITO ABSURDO PORQUE SINO..." la claridad que Vegeta ya conocía los envolvió interrumpiendo su amenaza, cuando volvieron a ver lo que había alrededor se encontraban en una pequeña isla en la cual había una también pequeña casa, estaban en Kame House, Vegeta había ido ahí quizá un par de veces casi a rastras llevado por Bulma, "¿Qué hacemos aquí Mel?"- le preguntó Vegeta, "Bueno como sabes esta noche Krillin y su familia han sido invitados a tu casa para pasar Navidad ahí, cierto?"- dijo Mel. "Sí, Pero..."-comenzaba a responder Vegeta cuando fue interrumpido por Mel, "Pero ¿por qué mejor no escuchas para ver que es lo que está pasando?"-dijo Mel. Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para escuchar y poder ver a través de la ventana lo que estaba pasando al interior de Kame House, en el interior se encontraban Krillin y N° 18 que discutían, ella insistía en que de todas maneras y por nada del mundo se iba a perder semejante invitación ya que pasarla con los lujos de la Corporación Capsula era lo menos que ella merecía, por su parte Krillin que casi siempre le daba la razón a su esposa esta vez no se la daba, la razón era simple, no quería chocarse con Vegeta en un día tan especial, le parecía que él malograría esa reunión de amigos que tan sólo se burlaría de todos sobre todo de ellos que tan únicamente llevarían los regalos de la muy pequeña Maron porque no les alcanzaba la plata para los demás, situación embarazosa en la que no quería verse envuelto. De pronto el Maestro Roshi salió con Maron en brazos diciéndole que Maron estaba hirvierndo en fiebre y que en vez de pelearse era mejor llevarla a la clínica más cercana. "Ayy, cielos que vamos a hacer"-dijo Krillin, angustiado, "Por lo pronto llamaré a Bulma para decirle que no iremos"-dijo Roshi, "Pero no hay necesidad de que no vaya ud. Maestro Roshi, Bulma y los demás lo esperan, nosotros podremos encargarnos de todo"-dijo Krillin, "No, de ningún modo, nosotros somos una familia y una familia siempre debe estar unida, Maron es como si fuese mi nieta, además si yo no voy quien va a pagar la clínica si el poco dinero que tenían lo gastaron el los regalos de Maron, así que toma a la pequeña 18 (dándole a Maron) voy a llamar a Bulma en este mismo instante"- dijo Roshi, mientras se acercó a marcar el teléfono. "Le puedo pedir un favor maestro Roshi, no le diga a Bulma que Maron está enferma, no quiero arruinarles su Navidad, además le quiero agradecer por ayudarnos con lo de la clínica apenas tenga el dinero le pago"-dijo Krillin "Ni te preocupes por lo del dinero, ya te dije Maron es como mi nieta"-dijo Roshi, en eso alguien al otro lado del teléfono contestó, era Bulma, "Aló Bulma, lo sentimos mucho pero no vamos a poder ir a tu cena, N° 17 vino a saludar a su hermana y trajo comida y regalos, Marón está muy entretenida con todo esto y creemos prudente quedarnos en casa, pero igual saludos a todos que tengas una Feliz Navidad, saludos a todos"-dijo Roshi, segundos después colgó el teléfono, "¿Qué le dijo Bulma, maestro Roshi?"-dijo Krillin "Bueno les mandó saludos y dijo que ahora serán más los que falten a su cena, la oí un poco triste, al parecer Vegeta pasará la Navidad lejos de casa, ya que se fué y aún no vuelve"- dijo Roshi."Pobre Bulma"- dijo Krillin. Luego de esto Krillin, N° 18 con Maron en brazos y Roshi salieron de la casa y Krillin sacó una capsula en la que había un air car, donde luego de abordarlo partieron con rumbo a la clínica. "¿Por qué no vuelan así llegarían más rápido?"-dijo Vegeta, "Porque Maron se enfermaría más si van volando, además Roshi no sabe volar y por si fuera poco porque tienen consideración por los demás, ¿acaso no crees que la gente de la ciudad se asustaría si ven volar a los padres de la niña?"- dijo Mel. "¡¡¡Pero en medio de su desgracia aún pueden pensar en los demás!!!"-dijo Vegeta, "Por supuesto que sí, la desgracia propia no tiene que ser ni hacer la desgracia de los demás, ni puede hacer que olvidemos que el resto tiene su propia vida, y que debemos respetar su alegría o su tristeza y eso incluye que no debemos molestarlos tan sólo porque tenemos una dificultad que superar"-dijo Mel, mientras miraban como el deslizador se perdía en el horizonte del mar.

"Ok"-dijo Mel, debemos continuar. "Espera que pasará con Maron"-dijo Vegeta. "Bueno eso no lo sé yo soy el Espíritu de las Navidades Presentes, no sé que pasará en el futuro"-dijo Mel. De pronto la claridad los invadió de nuevo, cuando se volvió a ir se encontraban en un lugar distinto, al igual que la vez anterior Vegeta reconoció el lugar donde Bulma lo había llevado también anteriormente. Era el Monte Paoz, estaban afuera de la casa de Gokú. "Porque no escuchas lo que está pasando, Vegeta"-dijo Mel. "Grrr...¡¡¡¿Por qué me trajiste a la casa de Kakarotto?!!!"- gritó Vegeta, "Cálmate y observa"- dijo Mel. Vegeta se acercó tal y como lo hizo Mel y vió en el interior de la casa, Milk estaba preparando unos regalos, se mostraba un poco ofuscada, entre triste y molesta, "Anda Mamá, Bulma sabe que lo que le des es de buena intención, ella es nuestra mejor amiga, nunca le ha importado el dinero así que no te preocupes"-dijo Gohan. "Pero Gohan es que acaso no entiendes que es muy difícil encontrar que regalarle a la mujer más rica del mundo, antes no lo sabía pensé que eran millonarios pero no tanto, hasta que lo leí en esta revista"-dijo mientras sostenía en su mano una revista en cuya portada salía Bulma e impreso el título "The Richest Woman Over The World". "Y eso que tiene que ver, no veo porque esa revista tiene que cambiar la manera de comportarnos con nuestra amiga así como no la ha cambiado a ella"-le dijo Gohan a Milk. "Eso dices tú, pero a mí se me hace que nos invitó nada más para restregarnos que salió en la revista"- dijo Milk "Grrr...Mujer estúpida, Bulma realmente les tiene aprecio no sé ni porqué lo único que sé es que la esposa de Kakarotto es una malagradecida" -refunfuñó Vegeta. "No es una malagradecida es sólo que siente que lo que tiene para darle a su amiga no es todo lo que Bulma merece y eso le hace decir algo errado, porque como tú mismo haz dicho Vegeta, tu mujer los invitó de todo corazón..."-dijo Mel. "Lo que siente Milk es impotencia ante esta situación-continuó Mel- Pero mejor sigamos observando un momento más" "Mamá anda vamos"- Insistía Gohan. "Sí mamá vamos quiero ver los regalos de Trunks, él me prometió que jugaríamos toda la noche con los fantásticos obsequios que siempre le hace su familia"- dijo el pequeño Goten. En eso sonó el teléfono. Goten contestó, era Trunks. "Aún siguen en casa,Goten" -dijo Trunks un tanto ofuscado. "Es que mamá aún no se decide a ir porque dice que Uds. son muy ricos y como nosotros somos pobres pues..."-dijo Goten que fue interrumpido por Trunks. "¿Qué tonterías dices? Si nunca los hemos discriminado por eso ni lo haríamos, además mi mamá está algo triste porque papá salió y tal parece que no estará con nosotros esta noche, además el maestro Roshi llamó para avisar que ni él ni Krillin y su familia podrían asistir. Mi madre preparó con mucho cariño esta cena para todos y ahora no hay nadie que quiera pasar con nosotros la Navidad, de que nos sirve ser los más ricos del mundo si mi padre y nuestros amigos no están aquí para compartir nuestra alegría"- dijo Trunks y agregó "Dile a tu mamá que por favor vengan que los estamos esperando". Mel había echo un pequeño "truco" de manera que Vegeta pudo escuchar lo que su hijo le decía a su mejor amigo. "Ves ahora Vegeta, como está tu familia"- dijo Mel. Mientras tanto se escuchaba que en la casa de los Sons, Goten re-transmitía el pedido de Trunks, pero Milk parecía no querer acceder a las peticiones de sus hijos, ni de su sobrino. En eso Vegeta -que se esforzaba por escuchar el resto de la conversación dentro de la casa- comenzó a verse envuelto de nuevo por esa claridad que ya lo había envuelto antes, cuando desapareció esa luz estaban de regreso en la playa. "Pero irán o no irán Mel, dime"- decía Vegeta. "Ya te dije que desconozco el futuro, soy el Espíritu de las Navidades Presentes. Lo que sí sé Vegeta es que todas las respuestas que buscas están dentro de tu corazón"-dijo Mel mientras se iba riéndose como llegó, como un cascabel en la oscuridad de la playa. "En mi corazón...Espera Mel que quieres decir con eso" -gritó Vegeta pero ya era demasiado tarde Mel ya había desaparecido tal y como su hermano Gabriel lo había hecho antes.


	8. Chapter 8

Ni bien se había marchado Mel cuando la última sombra avanzó hacia él. Esta era más pequeña que las dos anteriores. Pronto Vegeta tuvo delante suyo a un niño muy pequeño y rubio. ¿Quién eres?- inquirió Vegeta. Soy Peter, el espíritu de las navidades futuras -dijo el niño sujetándolo de la mano de pronto. Vamos Vegeta que no tenemos tiempo –concluyó. Dicho eso la claridad que Vegeta ya conocía los envolvió y cuando se esfumó estaban en la Corporación Capsula. Acércate para que oigas le dijo mientras Peter le seguía sujetando la mano como un niño que teme a la oscuridad. En la sala estaban Trunks ya adolescente, Yamcha abrazaba a Bulma que estaba embarazada. Ehh? Esto es el futuro le preguntó al niño. Shh –le dijo llevándose el dedito a los labios. En eso Trunks habló: aunque me duela admitirlo nunca tuve mejores navidades que las que has pasado con nosotros Yamcha, eres un verdadero padre para mí, desde que mi padre… Oh Trunks ya no pienses más en él –le dijo Yamcha- no vale la pena. Piensa que es un día feliz para nosotros porque pronto nacerá nuestra hija, tu hermanita. Lo único que verdaderamente lamento –interrumpió Bulma es que sea una fecha tan triste para Krillin y A18. Mira que morírseles Marron justo el día de Navidad, y todo por no alcanzarles el dinero para esa medicina y avisarnos demasiado tarde. Y además hoy se cumplen ocho navidades sin Milk, todo por sus prejuicios sobre las clases sociales. Es verdad, hasta Goten y yo nos vemos cada vez menos –sentenció triste, Trunks.

Grrr… Rayos esto no puede ser verdad! Dónde mierda estoy yo! Por qué mi mujer está con ese babotas, por qué mi hijo lo prefiere a él, por qué se murió la mocosa del enano y la muñeca de hojalata, por qué esa estúpida de Milk se alejó así de Bulma por qué por qué… Se enfureció tanto que se convirtió en Súper Saiyajín. De pronto fue interrumpido por el llanto de Peter. Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de mirarlo porque de pronto ya habían sido envueltos en la claridad. Cuando el humo blanco se dispersó estaban de nuevo en la playa. Bueno -dijo el pequeño con cierto miedo en sus ojos- mi misión ya terminó, ahora eres tú, Vegeta, quien debe buscar en su corazón, si logras entender lo que es la Navidad aún todo puede cambiar. Diciéndole esto el pequeño Peter se esfumó en la niebla en la que apareció.

Vegeta quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. Qué decisión tomaría…


	9. Chapter 9

Unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad le costó a Vegeta reaccionar ante lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Pronto el ruido del mar reventando en las rocas lo hizo salir del trance en el que se hallaba. Recordó lo que Mel le había hecho ver, eso era el presente. Una marea de sentimientos revoloteaban aún su mente. Él no quería el futuro que le mostró el pequeño Peter. Fue así que rápidamente sacó la capsula del air car y llamó desde ahí a la Corporación Capsula. _Aló? Bulma?-_dijo Vegeta algo angustiado. Bulma al otro lado de la línea se sorprendió de la llamada y del tono de su voz_. ¿Cuál es la clínica más cercana a Kame House? Qué para qué pregunto Cállate mujer vulgar y dime. Está bien, por favor Bulma. Ok, la Watermelon Clinic en la ciudad del mismo nombre, gracias. Por qué mejor no te vas a pasar la navidad al Monte Paoz, Milk se alegrará de verlos, yo los alcanzo allá. Mujer que no hagas preguntas. Hey Bulma ¿ese tal Yamcha fue a la casa? Ah sí pues dile que ni se le ocurra ponerte una mano encima. ¿Que a qué viene eso? No preguntes mujer, yo sé mi cuento._

Vegeta quizo volar pero recordó que Krillin y A18 no lo hacían por consideración así que arrancó el air car a toda velocidad con rumbo hacia la clínica. Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula todos se preparaban para ir a la casa de Milk. Trunks era el más feliz por ello.

Vegeta llegó al hospital, hizo cápsula el air car y caminó con rumbo al interior. Al llegar a la recepción preguntó por la paciente Marron Kuririn y el médico que la atendía. Le dijeron que era el doctor Yamamoto. Pidió hablar a solas con él. Ahí viene le dijeron. Vegeta le dijo que era urgente, que sabía que la niña estaba grave y que los padres no tenían dinero. ¿Cómo sabe eso?, Sólo lo sé, le respondió Vegeta. Justo estaba por ir a comunicarles a los padres que necesitan comprar esta medicina es determinante para la salud de la niña. Yo pagaré todo –diciendo esto sacó de su bolsillo una billetera y de esta varios billetes. Con esto alcanzará, preguntó. Yo creo que sí, dijo el médico algo impresionado al ver dinero de tan alta denominación junto. Entonces dónde pago? Dijo Vegeta. En Caja, al final del pasillo a la izquierda pida la cuenta con el nombre del padre de la niña. Ok, dijo Vegeta, saliendo de inmediato por la puerta. Señor, señor, espere, salió el médico tras él pero Vegeta ya no volvió atrás. Fue a caja y canceló la cuenta a nombre del señor Krillin Kuririn. Al voltearse se encontró de cara con el médico, no pudo evitar gritar ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ NO QUE ERA URGENTE! El médico quedó sin saber qué decir, pasmado del miedo. Vegeta sonrió de medio lado. Camino por el corredor rumbo a la puerta. Abrió la capsula del air car. Subió y se puso en marcha en dirección a la montaña Paoz.


	10. Chapter 10

Al salir de la ciudad, Vegeta se dijo así mismo que así no llegaría nunca así que convirtió en capsula su air car y se dispuso a volar ahora que nadie lo vería. Voló a toda velocidad y con la misma emoción que le había producido la primera vez que voló. No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Estaba realmente feliz, hace mucho que no lo estaba, quizá desde la última vez que Mirai Trunks vino a visitarlos, o quizá aún más atrás desde que nació Chibi Trunks.

En eso en la Watermelon clinic los padres de Marron y el Maestro Roshi fueron informados que ya todo estaba pagado y que su hija se salvaría. Cuando le preguntaron quien pagó les dijo un tipo raro con cara de malo y voz que aterroriza, de estatura mediana y cabello negro en punta y ojos también negros. Ese es V-Vegeta –dijo un Krillin estupefacto.

Por otro lado camino al monte Paoz Vegeta que había oido que Kakarotto vivió ahí hasta que conoció a Bulma tuvo curiosidad de caminar por los alrededores. Estaba extasiado la noche era fresca pero no fría como en la Capital del Oeste. Llegó hasta un árbol cercano a la casa se apoyó en él y dijo Feliz Navidad Pikolo. Qué? Dijo una voz en lo alto del árbol. Desde hace rato sentí tu presencia, vienes por Gohan no? –sonrió Vegeta. Sí. Parece que tu familia viene hacia acá, ahora entiendo porqué estás aquí –sonrió Pikolo. En eso una nave descendía en el patio de los Sons. Trunks salió corriendo a punto de gritar Goten cuando vio a su padre apoyado en el árbol. Éste le hizo una señal con dos dedos de la mano, una señal que sólo ellos sabían qué significaba, Trunks corrió hacia él e hizo lo mismo. Ese era su mejor regalo, tener a su padre aquel día. Bulma contemplaba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras Yamcha bajaba las cosas de la nave y tocó a la puerta de los Sons que aún estaban en plena discusión.

Fue así como Vegeta y su familia pasaron la navidad con los Sons y sus demás amigos. Además a la mañana siguiente de regreso a casa Bulma encontró muchos video mensajes de Krillin agradeciéndole a Vegeta por salvar a Marron.

En eso Vegeta entra a la sala donde estaba Bulma. Ella lo ve, le sonrié radiante y le dice parece que tenemos que hablar. Ah sí? Dijo él sorprendido. Sí, ya me enteré lo que hiciste por Marron. Yo no hice nada mujer. Oh sí, Vegeta, hasta parece que te vinieron a visitar los espíritus de la Navidad. Jajaja Sabes qué mujer ayer conocí a alguien. Ah sí a quién? Preguntó ella curiosa. Ni lo malpienses mujer vulgar, era casi una niña, tenía los ojos de mi madre, se llamaba Mel, eso es miel en portugués verdad? Sí le respondió Bulma. Eso en saiyajin se diría Bra, si algún día tenemos una hija la podemos llamar así? Oh Vegeta, eso es tan tierno, Bulma le da un beso en la mejilla. Claro si tenemos una hija se llamará Bra. Si vas a besarme, mujer, hazlo en serio –le dijo con su típica sonrisa de medio lado. Bulma lo besó en los labios esta vez, lenta y apasionadamente.


End file.
